Grooves
by Daalny
Summary: Companion piece to "Etchings" the missing years.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No infringement on any level is intended. _

Warmth surrounded him, a sensation more comforting than a favorite blanket or a roaring fire. The body of Ro Laren touched him everywhere! His head swam with the knowledge that not only was he receiving pleasure but he was also giving it. The Bajoran in his arms writhed in spasms of delight if her moans were anything to go by. Her hands had reached out, desperate to cling to something, one anchored in his hair pulling his lips down so she could taste them again. The other hand had ensnared the piece of the unrefined crystal from Darvos II. Laren had never been one to engage in a languid pace during sex. She enjoyed the act but found it more of a tension release. All of her encounters had been hurried whether it was due to inexperience or the fact of that was how she liked it. Here now in Reginald's arms being kissed and worshiped she finally realized that she had been missing out. A feeling she had not had since a child coursed through her—joy.

She thought about Reginald with what little mental ability she could scrape together and determined that he was fascinated by the juncture of her neck and collarbone. She wondered if he too would like the same attention paid to the spot. Kissing her way across his cheek and jaw she nibbled on his neck. His reaction was a lustful moan that she could feel reverberating in his chest. She paid more attention to that spot, in turn his hips began move faster. She raised her other leg to hold him to her. The elevation of her limbs allowed him to touch her deep within. She began to cry out Reg thought it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He rotated his hips to make her emit it again and again. The constant friction from within made her flesh tingle. She could no longer control her voice or her limbs, she held him close to her. Another touch within and the Bajoran stiffened, her hips pushing at his lifting them both off the forest floor. Reg's control frayed and he lost control of his body in one of the most pleasurable ways possible. Through it all he kept his eyes open. The last time he had done this it was in the dark. Even though the sunlight streaming through the forest canopy was simulated it was more fitting. There was no hiding in the shadows, everything was on display—no secrets.

Their heaving breaths eventually slowed. Reg pushed back a strand of her black hair from her forehead before meeting her gaze. The two stared at one another. Reg knew, just like he had known in Ten-Forward, she was what he needed. Laren watched him smile; it made him look a decade younger. The forest exhaled another breeze cooling the sweat on her flesh making her shiver. His eyes darted to their clothing. Neither of them spoke as they dressed. Barclay was lucky, his rumpled appearance cod be shrugged off from the Trevu wake up call. Ro was not so lucky; her uniform had been crumpled beneath them leaving a crease in the back. Even so she didn't care and the fact that she could silence someone with her laser-like stare would keep her immune.

The Arcturians were brought up on charges of running an illegal cloning facility and ordered to make restitution to the Lakun people. The fear of being expelled from the United Federation of Planets was motivation enough. Everyone knew Ro and Barclay had become intimate. It was evident when the Engineer came to his duty shift, while the collar of his uniform covered a good portion of the neck it was not enough to cover the bite mark that Ro had given him. Instead of it being an embarrassment it was badge of honor. No one was going to tease Barclay knowing that he had slept with Ro. Over the next few weeks the crew noticed a change, Barclay was more confident and he never stuttered while in the company of his new lover. The Bajoran was less defensive and many saw that she was affectionate; the Ice Princess as she had been dubbed was melting.


	2. Chapter 2

Bajor loomed, from orbit it looked like a beautiful world what couldn't be seen at this altitude was the devastation ravaged by the Cardassians. The Enterprise had been dispatched for a specific purpose. Ensign Ro had been ordered to Captain Picard's ready room. The Captain motioned for her to sit and she did. "Ensign Ro, Starfleet has put together a short list of officer to oversee the rebuilding of Bajor."

"I'm on this short list?" Ro demanded.

Picard clamped down the grin at seeing her flustered, "Yes, the Federation will be taking over Terok Nor in 18 months, the withdrawal of the Cardassians needs to be supervised by the Federation. You and the other candidates are to meet with the Federation Council. They are currently on the USS Beltane orbiting Bajor.

Ro had no clue what to make of this, she felt as though she was being setup. "May I please know who else Starfleet is considering?"

Picard maneuvered the PADD towards to her.

**Captain Vamon—Vulcan**

**Cmdr. Benjamin Sisko—Human**

**Lt. Cdr. Ezra Tun—Trill**

**Ensign Ro Laren—Bajoran**

She absorbed the information and left the bridge. She wandered to deck 8 she hit the announce button outside a particular set of quarters. "Come in"

When Ro entered Reg's quarters he exclaimed, "Lala! Why didn't you just come in?" She smiled, her lover had taken to calling her Lala. She had always hated pet names but with Reginald it was different there was no malice or teasing. "Lala" truly was a term of affection. She began telling him of the meeting with Picard.

Reg beamed with pride, "It sounds like a remarkable opportunity, is it something you want?"

She looked at him and he was concerned to see her eyes, they had become glassy with unshed tears. "I want to help my people but I don't think this will be the best way."

"Tell me" Reg leaned forward but didn't touch her.

Ro was chewing her bottom lip and shaking her head, "I'm Bajoran, the Federation knows this…probably why I'm on the list. I'll have to work with the Cardassians, if I appear in anyway to be giving into them the Bajoran people will consider it an affront. They won't care that I'm Starfleet. Same thing goes with Federation if I appear to be protecting the Bajora…I don't want to be a pawn for any side. I shouldn't be on that list and neither should two others."

"Which ones?" Reg asked.

"The Vulcan and Trill, they're outsiders. Sisko they would tolerate." She informed.

At this Reg did take her hand, "You have to tell the council this."

She looked directly at her lover, "I'm afraid they won't listen…this feels too much like Admiral Kennelly"

Reg stood up and pulled him to her. He led her to his bed and proceeded to undress her. He yanked back the covers on the bed and placed her in it before removing his uniform and joining her in the bed. He lay down and pulled her to him settling her head on his chest before wrapping his arms around her. She hummed in contentment. They talked more about the possibility of her transfer to Bajor.

"Would you mind if I transferred?" He asked.

She froze, "Transferred where?"

Reg felt her stiffen and ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe, "If you take the position—Bajor. Would you mind if transferred to be with you?"

She couldn't speak, her vocal cord had paralyzed. Knowing that he needed an answer she pushed forward and kissed him. Laren tried to pour all off her feelings into the kisses and touches.

Reg wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "Oh Lala…I love you."

She couldn't say it back; this was something that had been taken from her when she was seven. Reg saw that her eyes were stricken that she wanted to reciprocate the words but she couldn't. Nonetheless he smiled, "it's all right I know you do." No more words were exchanged.

The next day Ro stepped off the transporter pad in the Beltane, she was led to a conference room. There the magistrates waited, it reminded her of her court martial. "Ensign Ro, what is your position on the Federations involvement in the rebuilding of Bajor?"

Ro's teeth clamped down on her tongue.

The magistrate furthest to her left spoke, "Feel free to speak freely Ensign."

Using a technique borrowed from Reginald she took a deep breath in through her nose, "With respect Sirs, Madam, the Federation should have been involved sixty years ago. I also believe that myself and two others you are considering should not be."

The center magistrate appeared to bristle, "Go on."

Ro stared at each of the magistrates, "If you are trying to win over loyalty of the Bajora a Vulcan and a Trill are not the way. My people have become weary of off-worlders and the war between the Vulcan's and Andorians is widely known. The Trill are relatively new species to the Federation again the Bajora would be hesitant. The Human candidate is your best option and if I maybe frank…I'm not going to be your or the Bajora's puppet."

The magistrates seemed to look through her before nodding in agreement. Ro squared her shoulders, as she turned a magistrate addressed her, "We would have promoted you."

Ro leveled her stare at the magistrate who had uttered what could have been viewed as a bribe , "I can do that on my own. I do ask for permission for myself and one other to beam to surface, for no more than three hours."

The magistrate tapped something out on a PADD before holding it out to her, "Agreed, three hours."

With hands slightly trembling she took the PADD, "Thank you" she said genuinely and left."


	3. Chapter 3

Bajor, Reg could see that it had been a beautiful world. He hoped it would be so again. Ro was beside him she grunted before striding forward. "Stay close to me" she whispered. Ro had read the reports she knew that there were factions fighting for control of Bajor. However, she knew that she had to make a pilgrimage to the shrine of the Prophets. She wanted Reginald with her; they picked their way through the remnants of a building to a main thoroughfare. Reg stumbled over a piece of rock and quickly righted himself. "It's not far" Ro supplied quickly. Ro was becoming aware of followers most kept their distance but some others were coming closer.

"Outsider!" One of them shouted.

Ro moved closer Reginald and increased her pace. Reg's eyes darted towards the quickly forming mob. He was about to ask if they should transport back to the Beltane when a rock struck him. The effect was immediate he crumpled to the ground. Ro knelt beside him covering him as more rocks rained down. She was about to slap her comm. badge when it was ripped from her and she was dragged away. The last she saw of Reginald he was being surrounded by Bajorans.

When consciousness returned to the Engineer he moaned. "Easy" a female voice told him. He latched onto that voice and moved gingerly to a sitting position. His eyes finally focused on a cup, "thank you" he rasped as he sipped the cool liquid.

As he drank a thought struck him, "Ro!"

The voice spoke again, "She is all right, my people are bringing her back here. Why don't you rest I will bring her to you when she arrives."

Reg wanted to stay awake but the woman's words were soothing and he felt pleasantly warm he stared at the cup in horror.

"It's all right that will make you more comfortable." The woman reassured.

"Who are you?" Reg managed to ask.

Reg was probably the only person on Bajor not to know who this woman was and that gave her pleasure. She smiled richly before stating, "Call me Opaka."

Ro had managed to break free of one of the men holding her, she blackened his eye with relish. She was about to smack another when another group came forward; the robes they wore indicated they were Prylars. The mob scattered at their approach, Ro knew instinctively that they would take her to Reginald. She followed them obediently and fifteen minutes later she passed through the gates of the shrine. What was more surprising was who met her at the gate—Kai Opaka.

Ro bowed almost comically the spiritual leader, the older woman grinned before turning stoic. She traced Ro's ear before firmly grasping it. "You have suffered much Ro Laren, you believe you are not worthy of The Prophets yet you are the bringer of the Emissary."

Ro's insides were turning to water she had never expected anything like this, the feeling intensified with the Kai's next words.

"Your path is the most clear of anyone I have ever known…"

Ro's eyes begged the woman to continue

"It lies with the Human in the other room and the child you carry."

"Carry?" Ro asked.

"Oh yes!" Opaka asserted.

Ro was floored; she had never given any thought to children. She had assumed that Reginald had been on suppressors but then she remembered that he never had a serious relationship. He probably had assumed that _she_ was on suppressors. She did the math in her head, when they had made love for the first time underneath the Oak in the Holo-deck that is when she had become pregnant.

A Vedek appeared, Opaka made a gesture and soon Ro was led to a small room where Barclay was resting.

Ro sat beside him and placed a hand on his chest, relieved to feel the beating of his heart beneath her palm. At her touch he awoke.

"Lala?" He asked blearily.

Remembering how long it took him to get coherent after Trevu messed around with the computer systems she spoke slowly, "I'm here, we got separated but I'm here now."

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something." She drew a breath in through her nose trying to draw confidence before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Reg sat up and pulled her to him, "Oh Lala, that's wonderful news. Are you happy?"

The dark haired Bajoran had to process his words. Happy? What was happiness? The fleeting emotion she had as a child was not what she felt now. The past few weeks with Reginald had made her feel many things: Loved, safe, but most of all content. Perhaps that was happiness.

She looked directly at him, "Yes."

"Would you marry me? I would like to be with you. I want to raise this" he waved at her midsection, "our child with you."

Ro was about to scoff when she remembered the Kai's words. Barclay was the first Human, in fact the first _person_ to take the time to understand her needs and wants. She knew that his parents marriage was strong and that gave him pride. While marriage was another one of the things Ro had never thought she would enter into her gut told her it was right.

A soft cough drew their attention to the doorway.

The three hours were up and the Magistrates were politely demanding to know where Barclay and Ro were.

"Captain Kennit, we are receiving a hail from Bajor." The first officer informed.

The captain rose, "Put it through."

"Captain Kennit I am Kai Opaka, spiritual leader of Bajor. Your people are currently my guests I know there was a time limit but I was hoping that could be extended."

The woman on the screen may have been short in stature but her entire appearance commanded and demanded respect which Kennit gave. "Of course Kai, notify us when you are ready for them to depart and we shall arrange transport."

The image faded leaving Kennit whispering, "what the hell is going on down there?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the Captain's Ready Room Picard's mind was churning. He had just spent the past hour listening to Ensign Ro detail out the prospective future of Bajor. He had learned of The Emissary who coincidentally was Cmdr. Benjamin Sisko . Ro had done her part by making the magistrates consider Sisko heavily now it would Picard's turn make sure he took the job. None of this really gave the Captain pause he had been witness to many prophecies and spiritual information. Hell he was even considered a God by the Mintaken people. Who was he to deny that the Prophets of Bajor had pulled him into this situation? What did give him pause was the certificate of marriage Ro had handed him. He smiled at the memory.

"_Captain there is one other thing"_

"_Yes Ensign."_

"_Lt. Barclay and I were married on Bajor. I would like it to be recorded in the Federation database and acknowledged." The Bajoran stated._

"_Married?" Picard answered keeping his voice level._

"_yes, sir" Ro answered handing over the Bajoran certificate._

_Picard inhaled deeply trying to choose his words carefully, "Does the marriage have anything to do with Bajor?"_

"_Sir?" Ro asked confused._

"_were you coerced in someway?"_

_The corner of Ro's mouth curled up in a grin, "no sir I was not coerced I was asked by Lt. Barclay and I accepted. Kai Opaka was most obliging."_

"_Anything else?" Picard asked he could see it on Ro's face that there was something else but when she didn't answer he knew to leave well enough alone._

Picard stood and moved to replicator, his tea materialized and he brought it back to his desk. He tapped his PADD and entered in the information of Barclay and Ro's marriage.

The data entered by Picard trickled through the crew slowly. Dr. Crusher was the next to learn of the event. Ro had made an appointment with the Doctor to begin monitoring her pregnancy. When Beverly had accessed Ro's file she noticed it had been amended.

**Next of kin—Husband, Reginald Endicott Barclay III**

It took one week before Picard had the formal request for transfer from the newlyweds, which he immediately granted.

"Galor IV? What's there?" Ro demanded as she looked at her PADD

Reg smiled at his wife, she was a sight riled up. "Galor IV is part of the Daystrom Institute. I'll be teaching there."

Ro's head whipped towards him, it wasn't long ago that he had told her his fear of teaching. "I thought you didn't want to teach?"

Reg shrugged, "I didn't want to be in a play but I did it and it was rewarding. I think this can be too. Galor IV is a beautiful planet it's location is a hub for the Federation so it's well defended."

Ro sighed the past few days were catching up to her. She was married, she was pregnant and she was leaving the _Enterprise_. All these things were too much, "I need to take a walk…I'll be back."

Reg knew that Laren needed space so he merely nodded. She threw the PADD onto the glass table where it clattered loudly, "Sorry" she muttered as she hastily left. Ro moved without knowing where she was going soon the doors of Ten Forward neared. The lounge was good enough place to contemplate her existence however as she entered the darkened bar she began to sneeze. Five successive sneezes racked her frame before she stopped. Guinan was quick to coral her to a table, "Get you anything? Ginger tea?"

"Ginger tea?" Ro asked.

"Helps with morning sickness" Guinan informed.

Ro rolled her eyes, "Does the whole ship know?"

"No."

"Small mercies." The Bajoran murmured.

Guinan lowered herself into another chair and studied her friend. "I'll miss you."

Ro exhaled sharply, "I feel like I'm losing something important but I'm not sure what."

"For people like us who have lost our homes and have suffered greatly, change is always sudden it is never gradual. While most of the change in your life has been violent or negative I believe that you'll gain more than you've ever imagined."

Ro shook her head and laid her palms flat on the lighted table, "He's going to teach. Reginald teaching… well speaking is his biggest fear and he's going to do it for me how do I deal with that?"

Guinan sighed dreamily, "Enjoy it."

When Ro left Ten Forward she was still feeling out of sorts. She inquired on the location of her husband and the computer informed her that he was in Holo-deck.

She smiled at the memory of the last time she was in the Holo-deck. She saw that there was no privacy lock and walked inside. She found herself in a huge lecture hall. She was located on the top row looking down in the bowl like formation of seat. Meters down her husband fumbling with a lectern. The acoustics of the room allowed her to hear him.

He cleared his throat, "Holo matrices are robust yet surprisingly fragile. Error in code can lead to decompo- no, decompil…no!"

He leaned onto the lectern his head bowed between his arms, "Calm, calm, calm" He stood and Ro watched as he tapped the side of his neck. "Holo matrices are-

"Something you know very well" Ro loudly stated from her position.

She watched as his head whipped up to locate her, as his eyes found her she could see him visibly relax and that feeling of loss quickly fled.

"Computer, run program Barclay 1"

The forest scene quickly replaced the lecture hall. She quickly met him under the oak and dragged him down to the forest floor with her. She was going to enjoy her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Ro mentally thanked her friend Guinan. All she had ever needed to do was trust someone. She trusted Guinan then Picard. Finally most of all she trusted Reginald Endicott Barclay III—her husband, the father of her unborn child. He had defended her honor against a Trevu and never once spoke ill of her. He was learning the ways of her people. She smiled inwardly not only as Reginald kissed her neck but at the memory of him and Kai Opaka speaking. After they were married she had given them the ceremonial bowl even Reg knew that it was a high honor. Her thoughts were snapped back to the present when his lips covered hers. She reached up and anchored her hands around his neck and pulled him down.

*Warning, Time expires in Five minutes*

Reg tore his lips away, "Lt. Worf has his daily calisthenics…we should go."

"Why? I bet you could show him a thing or two about calisthenics." Ro blurted.

Reg laughed, a sweet sound that filled the Holo-deck. Ro loved his laugh and that so far she had been the only one to evoke it. Reg stood and aided his wife in standing, "Oh Lala, you should be taken to a bed, a nice bed…our bed."

Laren sighed, her husband was a man of few words but when he did speak it was remarkable. She nodded and let him lead her from the Holo-deck.

Once safely ensconced in their quarters Reginald gently peeled the scarlet uniform from his wife's body. Taking the time to trace the faint scars that adorned her. She had told how she had obtained each one yet he still paid reverence to them. Letting her know that he hadn't forgotten the toils she had suffered. Her hands were not idle either she made quick work of his uniform. They tumbled onto the bed with Reg quickly worrying that he had hurt his wife. She quickly straddled him and all thought fled his mind except for _more _and _now._

The post coital nap was unavoidable for Reginald and the sight made Laren quite content. Her husband was sprawled out, mouth slighty agape. He looked years younger and most of all carefree. Her conversation with Guinan led her to the replicator, she manually entered in some commands and soon after an item shimmered into existence. She found the small box her father had given her which he had managed to keep all of her life. She placed the item inside, now she only had to wait until Reginald woke up.

Galor IV was indeed a beautiful world. The Daystrom Institute provided generous accommodations to its staff. Reginald and Laren had been given a large family suite. Their possessions from the _Enterprise_ were sparse but soon speckled the structure. The nursery was different matter. Reg found his wife standing in the middle of the empty room.

"I'm really not sure what we should put in here." Laren lamented.

Reg came up behind her and put his arms around her. The gold of his ring glinted in the light, "well lets start with a crib and go from there."

Laren moved to the replicator, "computer display schematics for a crib for infants."

_There are 247 specifications of cribs._

"You can have any style you want" Reg said with a smile.

A crib was eventually picked, replicated and placed. Reg hadn't made any protests as to how the nursery was decorated. In fact he had insisted that the Bajoran culture be displayed prominently. The only Human accent to the room was a teddy bear.

Laren noticed that her husband had taken her pregnancy in stride nothing seemed to bother him. She was two and half months along so only another two and half remained. The baby was developing nicely and scans showed it was a boy. Laren had decided to let Reginald have full control of naming their son. The scans had also shown that the baby would have mostly Bajoran characteristics it seemed harmonious to let Reg have control of the name.

Classes would begin tomorrow. The roster showed that there would be over a dozen students taking the course on advanced holographic matrices were limited to a mere dozen. Reginald had prepared his lectures and his wife had sat in the chairs of the classroom and had listened to his lectures. She took notes on a PADD and reviewed his sessions with him. He became more and more comfortable with speaking. Hopefully all the dress rehearsal would pay off tomorrow.

That night Reginald couldn't sleep, Laren stayed up with him listening to him. He told her about his fears of looking stupid, of stuttering, of looking like a fool. She simply listened just like the time she had stood next to him at the window in Ten-Forward. She simply listened around three in the morning they fell into bed.

Reginald awoke before his alarm and got ready. As he approached his lecture hall he resisted the urge to tap his neck instead his left thumb caressed his wedding band. He was ready, Lala had made him ready.

The lecture hall was already beginning to fill. Taking a deep breath he moved inside and strode towards the lectern. At the appointed time he announced, "This is advanced course on holographic matrices. This will be an intensive course. I am Lt. Cmdr. Reginald Barclay I have degrees from the Daystrom Institute and I am also an Engineer in Starfleet. Each of you will be given a matrix you must defend it from the other students. You will be trying to decompile each others work."

The students in the room seemed horrified the looks then turned to disbelief. Generally only theoretical work was given at the Institute. Reg was able to glean their thoughts, "We must be practical, if half you get through this course and participate in the next evolution of holography it can be subject to attack, theft…stranger things have happened." And with that the course began.


End file.
